


Blessing

by pkmnshippings



Series: Haikyuu!! A/B/O Collection [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alpha!Iwaizumi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Beta!Hanamaki, Beta!Matsukawa, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Giving Birth, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mates, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Omega!Oikawa, Oneshot, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i cried, i feel like this is more of a matsuhana story than an iwaoi one though soRRY, literally nothing more self-indulgent, some good seijou 3rd year feels, welcoming the newest member of the Iwaizumi family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9558686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmnshippings/pseuds/pkmnshippings
Summary: Issei and Takahiro thought they would have a normal day looking after their (admittedly heavily pregnant) packmate. Issei and Takahiro thought the biggest trial of their day would be sitting through alien movies.Issei and Takahiro were wrong.~Alternatively: Tooru gives birth and his friends Freak Out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys look who's reappeared!!
> 
> I'm even more sorry this time, this series has been neglected for almost a year, even though I think about it a lot. Real life just smacked me around the face.
> 
> Either way, to those of you still interested in this dusty little series, thank you, and I hope you enjoy this! Here's one of those iwaoi fics i promised you last time~~
> 
> Thank you to musicprincess655 for being my beta on this fic!! Check out her abo fics too, they're awesome!
> 
> WARNING: there is a birth scene in this, though it's not super detailed or graphic. Just pre-warning you in case you'd like to skip. If you would, jump from "Taking a deep breath" to "Luckily for..."

“Knock, knock.” Takahiro’s voice drifted through the entryway of the Iwaizumi home as he and Issei slipped out of their shoes and coats.

“That key we gave you was just for show, you know,” Hajime called out from somewhere deeper within the house. “You weren’t actually supposed to use it.”

“Did you hear that, Issei? We’re not welcome here. In our _best friends’_ home.”

“They’re so rude, Takahiro,” Issei replied as the pair made their way through to the bedroom, following the sound of Hajime’s voice. “Maybe we should just leave now.”

“You wouldn’t leave me all alone, Mattsun~” Tooru said playfully, grinning up at the two betas as they walked in. The omega was wearing a loose grey sweatshirt that did nothing to hide the swelling of his abdomen, and was propped up by a large array of pillows. He was lounging back with his head thrown over one of the pillows, one hand resting on his stomach, and looking as melodramatic as ever. Hajime was sat on the bed beside him, quietly putting his tie on.

Issei matched the omega’s grin lazily, draping an arm over Takahiro’s shoulders. 

“Wouldn’t I? I’m _pretty sure_ that a day at home having hot sex with Hiro beats babysitting you.”

Tooru gaped, wide-eyed. 

“Hajime, they’re being mean to me already!”

The alpha rolled his eyes. 

“What Tooru _means to say_ is thank you for coming over to stay with him today. I wish I could get the time off work, but…”

“Don’t worry about it,” Takahiro waved him off, grinning. “We wouldn’t _actually_ leave him alone.”

“Only because we’d never hear the end of it,” Issei added.

Hajime smiled gratefully, ignoring Tooru’s petulant whine. Omegas were always clingiest towards the end of a pregnancy, and it was typical for a pack to look after a pregnant omega if their partner couldn’t be there. Unfortunately, Hajime was busier than ever at work, which meant that Tooru had been spending a lot of time out of the house with various members of their pack. Hajime was determined to give his omega the chance to nest properly at home, which was why he’d called Issei and Takahiro and asked them to come over.

“Right,” the alpha said, standing and pulling his jacket on over his shirt. “I should get going.”

Tooru shifted, attempting to push himself up with one arm while using the other to reach out for his alpha, like a small child in a toy shop. Hajime instantly knelt by his side, frowning. 

“Oi, don’t move around so much, you’re supposed to be resting.”

“Shh,” Tooru answered, tugging the alpha forward by his tie and locking their lips together roughly.

The two betas behind them averted their eyes, opting instead to do overly graphic vomiting mimes at each other. It was only when Hajime’s lips began to edge down Tooru’s jaw that Takahiro cleared his throat.

“Alright, you two. You can do all that again _after_ the baby’s born.”

Slowly, the pair broke apart, though they held eye contact. 

“I could stay here,” Hajime offered after a brief pause.

Tooru raised his eyebrows, looking faintly dazed. 

“Well, sex _is_ supposed to induce labour,” he replied, fighting to keep his voice steady even as his cheeks flushed. Beside Takahiro, Issei snorted and quickly tried to cover it up as a cough.

“Don’t tempt me,” Hajime growled, ignoring the betas behind him. Takahiro, for one horrifying moment, wondered if he was going to have to physically pull the two apart.

But then Tooru leaned back, smiling faintly. 

“As much as I would love that, our baby is going to need a father who actually _has_ a job.”

Hajime sighed, echoed by Takahiro’s sigh of relief. _No need for sudden cockblocking today,_ he mused. The alpha kissed his omega goodbye before rising from the bed and turning to Issei and Takahiro, at least having the decency to look apologetic. 

“Sorry about that.”

Takahiro glanced at his boyfriend, who was still smirking. 

“Instincts,” Issei said with a shrug. “We get it.”

Hajime glared at the betas half-heartedly, picking up his briefcase from the floor. Takahiro switched places with the alpha, sitting beside Tooru on the bed and poking him until he stopped making sad eyes at his husband. Once in the doorway, Hajime turned back to his omega. 

“I’ll see you later, alright? Love you.” His voice took on a gruff quality at the end, and this time both Takahiro and Issei “aww”-ed loudly, matching shit-eating grins on their faces, almost covering up Tooru’s reply.

Hajime huffed at his friends, walking down the hallway towards the door. Issei winked at his boyfriend before following, easily keeping time with Hajime’s strides.

Takahiro turned to face Tooru when they left, nudging him slightly. 

“Oi, move over, I wanna lie down too.”

Tooru gasped. 

“I can’t believe this. Here I am, carrying the first of the next generation for our pack, and _you’re_ denying me my space and comfort?”

Takahiro rolled his eyes, and gently shifted the omega along just enough so that he could stretch out alongside him. 

“Don’t be a princess. We’re trying to make sure you don’t get touch-starved.”

Tooru huffed, pretending to be upset, which lasted for all of ten seconds before Takahiro felt him relax against his side. For all his posturing and claims that he was perfectly fine on his own, Tooru was still the clingiest omega any of them had ever met.

“Hey, Makki?”

“Hmm?”

“When are you and Mattsun going to get married?”

Takahiro raised an eyebrow, not even remotely surprised at the question. 

“Issei!” he called, and waited for his boyfriend to reappear in the doorway, carrying a glass of water and a packet of vitamins that could only be for Tooru. “When are we going to get married?”

Issei blinked slowly, setting the glass down on the bedside cabinet and throwing the vitamin packet at Tooru, grinning when it smacked him in the face. 

“You mean we’re not married?”

“Apparently not,” Takahiro shrugged, offering Tooru the glass to take his vitamin with.

“Oh.” Issei climbed onto the bed, crawling until he was lying on the other side of the heavily pregnant omega. “Then I guess it will be when you admit that my family name is better than yours.”

“So never, then?” Takahiro asked, a small smirk spreading across his face.

“Yeah, never.”

“You guys,” Tooru sniffed, handing Takahiro his half-finished glass. “You guys are so unromantic. You’re even worse than Iwa-chan!”

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but aren’t you also Iwa-chan now?” Takahiro deadpanned.

Tooru sighed dreamily. 

“Yeah. _Iwaizumi Tooru._ Doesn’t it sound great?”

“You had an existential crisis on your wedding night over it.”

“...shut up, I'm over it now,” Tooru muttered, nestling down further between them. 

“Sure, whatever you say, _Iwa-chan.”_

“Are you going to be this mean to me all day?” Tooru huffed. “You’re supposed to be taking care of me.”

“Alright,” Issei said with a grin. “What do you want to do then?”

Tooru perked up, shuffling to sit upright. 

“Well, ever since I’ve been stuck on house arrest, I’ve been working through all of my alien films.”

“Oh no,” Takahiro said. “No no _no.”_

“And!” Tooru continued, ignoring the beta’s protest, “I still have a few left to watch! So I thought we could watch those today.”

“I’m starting to think Hajime left us with you on purpose,” Issei muttered. “Just to get out of this.”

Tooru beamed. 

“I didn’t hear a no!” 

“Uh, I said no,” Takahiro interjected.

“Makki, Makki,” Tooru said, patting his friend on the head. “You’re outnumbered here. Mattsun already agreed.”

Takahiro shot his boyfriend a betrayed look, to which Issei only looked amused. 

“It won’t be that bad,” he said. “We made him throw out the worst ones in his collection when we were in college.”

Takahiro sighed, knowing when a battle was lost. 

“Fine,” he conceded.

“Yay!” Tooru wrapped an arm around each of them, pulling them in for a hug. “Let’s go now!”

“Alright,” Takahiro said, as Issei helped Tooru stand. “But if you pick the worst movies you have I reserve the right to cut the power to your TV.”

“Makki, I would _never_ do that to you.”

~

As it turned out, Tooru would. Takahiro should have known better.

They were halfway through the second movie of the day, and Takahiro was going out of his mind. He’d long since forgotten the title of the film, lost somewhere amongst the confusing and practically non-existent plot and the shitty special effects. To make it worse, Issei had fallen asleep, leaving him with no one to talk to, since every time he tried to strike up a conversation with Tooru, the omega would only shush him, fixated on the terrible excuse for entertainment playing out in front of him.

Takahiro eyed his phone on the table. He could make a grab for it, but that could just as easily invite Tooru’s wrath for not paying attention. But desperate times called for desperate measures, and Takahiro was starting to get very desperate to be saved from the alien-infested hell he was currently occupying.

Thankfully, it seemed some deity had taken pity on him as just then Tooru reached for the remote and hit pause, stretching one arm while the other massaged his stomach.

“You alright?” Takahiro asked.

“Mmm,” Tooru hummed, bringing his other hand down to rest on his stomach too. “I just need to go to the bathroom and walk around a bit, I’ll be fine.”

“You need any help?”

“No,” Tooru tried for one of his usual bright smiles, though it came out a little strained. “I’m alright, Makki. Just don’t play the movie without me.”

“Like that’s going to happen,” Takahiro scoffed, frowning a little as Tooru slowly walked out of the room. Something felt off, but he couldn’t quite place it.

Shrugging, Takahiro turned back to face Issei. His boyfriend was still asleep, his head tipped back against the sofa. With a smirk, Takahiro started to poke at the other beta’s face with his foot, until Issei’s eyes blinked open.

“What are you doing?” he asked sleepily, pushing Takahiro’s foot away. “Where’s Tooru?”

“He went to the bathroom. Thank god for the break from alien torture. And if I have to stay awake when he comes back, so do you.”

“But you’re doing such a good job keeping him company,” Issei grinned before covering his eyes with his arm and settling back into the cushions. “Wake me up for the last ten minutes.”

“Oh no you don’t,” Takahiro huffed, lunging across the sofa to tug Issei’s arm back. “You’re not leaving me to sit through this again.”

Issei wriggled, trying to pull his arm free, but Takahiro only gripped tighter, and soon the pair were tussling on the sofa.

“Come on,” Takahiro said, dodging an elbow jab. “Be a good packmate for Tooru.”

“Don’t guilt trip me,” Issei shot back, pinning his boyfriend’s arms above his head.

“Um, Makki, Mattsun?” Tooru called from the kitchen, interrupting the wrestling match before it could progress any further. The omega’s voice sounded shaky. “Can you come here please?”

Issei frowned down at Takahiro, confused, before disentangling from his boyfriend and standing up, Takahiro following suit straight after.

“Are you alright?” Issei asked as the pair headed for the kitchen. “You sound weird - Tooru?”

Issei had rounded the corner first, and promptly come to a dead stop. Takahiro then proceeded to walk into his shoulder and stumble away, rubbing his nose. He glared at the back of his boyfriend’s head, ready to complain, when he caught sight of Tooru on the other side of the room.

The omega was bent over slightly, one hand pressed against the swell of his stomach and the other clutching the table in a white-knuckled grip. Any complaints died instantly on Takahiro’s tongue as he took in the sight, and he quickly moved to stand at Tooru’s side.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, hands hovering in the air. He didn’t know where to place them, afraid that he could hurt the omega if he made a mistake.

Tooru gasped a little, squeezing his eyes shut. 

“I’m...ah, I’m...the baby’s coming.”

Takahiro let out a very undignified “What?!” at that admission, a low sense of panic settling into his body. Issei quickly moved to stand on Tooru’s other side, placing a large hand across the omega’s shoulders.

“Are you sure?” he asked urgently.

“Yes!” Tooru cried a little hysterically, before tightening his grip on the table as another wave of pain washed over him. “My baby’s coming _now.”_

“Okay,” Issei said, a little shakily, “we’ll drive you to hospital. Where’s your bag?”

Tooru shook his head, and Takahiro caught sight of the sheen of sweat covering his forehead. 

“There won’t be enough time,” Tooru hissed. “It’s too fast.”

This time, Issei was less calm, and he exchanged a wide-eyed look with an equally frightened Takahiro. 

“You mean you want to stay here?”

_“I have to,”_ Tooru said desperately. “I won’t make it there.”

“Shit, okay,” Takahiro finally reached out to latch onto Tooru’s arm, adjusting the omega to support some of his weight. “We need to get you out of here.”

“Why is it so fast?” Issei pressed as the trio slowly began to leave the kitchen, pausing each time Tooru was hit with another contraction. 

“My...mom had really fast labours for...me and my sister,” Tooru explained breathlessly. “So the doctor said I’d...probably be the same. It...started earlier but...I thought they were Braxton-Hicks...until they got faster.”

“Why didn’t you _say_ anything?” Takahiro asked, kicking open the door to the bedroom and helping Tooru down onto the edge of the bed. The omega huffed, both hands now splayed across his abdomen.

“They weren’t that painful for a while...it just...got worse really quickly.”

“Okay,” Takahiro said, exchanging another startled look with Issei. “Okay. What should we do now?”

“Take my phone... and call my midwife...and...Hajime, _please._ ”

“Right,” Takahiro nodded, feeling the vague sense of panic from before building intensely. Tooru wasn’t being chipper or even his annoyingly bright self, and it was disconcerting to see the omega gasping and in pain, and not really knowing what to about it. “I’ll call Hajime. Issei-”

“I’m on it,” the other beta replied, grabbing Tooru’s phone from the nightstand. As Tooru gave Issei the passcode, Takahiro pulled his own from his pocket and searched for Hajime’s contact. His fingers were sweaty, and he had to wipe his hands on his shirt before managing to find the number.

Takahiro waited for two rings before Hajime picked up with a sharp, “What’s wrong?”

Takahiro glanced over at Tooru, who was fumbling in an attempt to remove his sweatpants. 

“You need to come home,” Takahiro said, thinking that it was half for Tooru and half for himself and Issei. “Tooru’s in labour. He says it’s too fast to get him to the hospital.”

Hajime cursed softly on the other end of the line. 

“I knew something was wrong. I’m on my way, tell him I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

“Will do,” Takahiro said, and the line went dead a moment later. The beta turned back to survey the room, where Issei was now sat with Tooru, relaying information about his contractions to the operator. When he noticed Takahiro watching, he mouthed ‘towels’, and Takahiro hurried to find them. 

He made quick work of searching the cupboards and grabbing as many towels as he could carry, spurred on by Tooru’s cries of pain from the bedroom. Once he’d got them, he hurried back to the others, dropping the towels in a heap next to the bed.

“Hajime’s on his way,” he told Tooru, and the omega made a soft noise of relief. “What do you want us to do now?”

“Help me down,” Tooru instructed, reaching for Takahiro’s hands. “I need more...leverage.”

The two betas did as instructed, and the omega was lowered to the floor, with Issei and Takahiro either side of him.

And as Takahiro looked over at his boyfriend, positioned on Tooru’s other side and wincing at the force of the omega’s grip, he had a moment of clarity - the strange kind you could only really get when unexpectedly helping your best friend deliver their baby. And Tooru would _hate_ it, but -

“Issei,” Takahiro started, “I’ve changed my mind. Matsukawa is a lovely family name.”

For a moment, Issei’s face remained blank and uncomprehending, but then realisation dawned across his features, and he smiled softly. 

“Yeah?”

Takahiro felt his own lips pull into a smile, aware of Tooru’s eyes flickering back and forth between them, his short breaths acting as their soundtrack. 

“Yeah.”

“Okay then,” Issei said, pausing to squeeze Tooru’s hand as he went through another contraction, before bringing his gaze back to Takahiro. “Hanamaki Takahiro, if we survive this wild ordeal, would you do me the honour of being my meme for life?”

Takahiro grinned, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye. 

“Oh, Issei, I’d love to.”

Tooru made a strangled noise in the back of his throat, diverting the attention of both betas onto him.

“I can’t believe this!” Tooru wailed. “You did not just get engaged while I’m giving birth.”

“Sorry,” Takahiro said. “But we kinda did.”

“No, no, I can’t allow this!” Tooru cried. “That’s so so unromant- ah!”

The two betas leaned forwards at Tooru’s cry, each bringing an arm around his back to support his weight. 

“Is it getting worse?” Issei asked, and Tooru nodded, his sweaty hair falling into his face.

“I...I need to push,” he said breathlessly, and Takahiro sent a wild look towards Issei. He’d hoped that they could hold out long enough for the midwife or Hajime to arrive, but it was starting to seem like that may be wishful thinking.

“What should we do?” 

Tooru gasped, his head falling onto Issei’s shoulder. 

“Makki, you're going to need to...ah, check if the baby is facing...head...first.”

“I - what?! Tooru, I can’t-”

The omega cried out once more, tears lining his lashes. 

“Please, Makki,” he begged, and _fuck,_ but Takahiro wasn’t heartless. 

Taking a deep breath, Takahiro moved down, and with Issei’s help, removed Tooru’s sweatpants.

“Right,” Takahiro said, trying valiantly to tell himself that this was not the first time he had seen Tooru naked, and just because there was a baby involved didn’t change anything. “What do I do?”

“Either look or feel,” Tooru gasped. “I think it’s...coming head first but...I can’t be sure.”

Takahiro bit his lip, steeled his nerve, and looked.

“Okay,” he said in a squeak, “it’s definitely facing head first.”

“How do you know?” Issei asked.

_“Because I can see it,”_ Takahiro said, before looking back at Tooru. “We really don’t have a lot of time.”

Tooru whined, tipping his head onto Issei’s shoulder. 

“Come back here,” he pleaded. “If the midwife doesn’t get here soon...one of you will...have to catch the baby.”

“Right,” Takahiro ran a trembling hand through his hair before returning to Tooru’s side, meeting Issei’s shaky smile.

“Wild ordeal, huh?” he joked, taking hold of Tooru’s other hand.

Issei huffed out a laugh. 

“I can’t believe Hajime’s missing this. I’m really convinced now that he planned it that way.”

Takahiro grinned, only wincing slightly when Tooru squeezed his fingers. 

“Let’s never let him live it down.”

“Of course not, Hiro,” Issei winked. _“Never.”_

~

Luckily for Issei and Takahiro, the midwife arrived shortly afterwards with a couple of paramedics in tow. While she was not quite quick enough to prevent Takahiro from seeing much more of his former captain than he would have liked, the pair were still grateful that the actual _delivery_ of the baby was going to be handled by the professionals, leaving them free to stay by Tooru’s head, where there was significantly less blood.

Tooru’s labour, as he had said, was short, and a mere handful of minutes later, the omega’s gasps were overrun by the sound of a baby crying. Tooru collapsed back against Issei, his chest heaving, and all three of them watched raptly as the midwife lifted the newborn carefully.

“Congratulations,” she said with a smile. “You have a baby girl.”

Tooru promptly burst into tears, and Takahiro dimly noted that his own cheeks felt a bit wet. A quick glance at Issei proved that he too was crying, and Takahiro tried to swallow around the block of emotion clogging his throat. 

The medical personnel made quick work of cleaning and drying the baby, and soon after Tooru was being handed a bundle of blankets, only the baby’s face still visible. She was still crying, but Tooru rocked her softly, and she quickly began to quiet, gazing up at him. 

“She’s purple,” Issei whispered.

“She has Hajime’s hair,” Takahiro added, reaching out with one finger to touch the small tuft of black fluff on her head. 

“She’s _beautiful,”_ Tooru sniffled, and neither Issei nor Takahiro could argue with that.

Just then, the sound of the front door being opened reached the group, and moments later Hajime appeared in the bedroom. His work clothes were dishevelled and his hair looked like someone had taken a rake to it, but all of that paled to the look of wonder on his face when he looked across the room and saw his baby.

Tooru looked up, smiling gently even as tears still leaked down his cheeks. 

“Hajime,” he said softly, and the alpha approached carefully, gaze still fixated on the bundle in the omega’s arms. “We have a baby girl.”

Hajime sank down to his knees, reaching out a hand to brush against his daughter’s cheek, while Issei and Takahiro carefully backed away, giving the new family a moment.

“Tooru,” the alpha said, choking up. “We have a _baby.”_

“I know,” Tooru whispered, unable to tear his eyes away from her. “She’s gorgeous isn’t she?”

“She’s perfect,” Hajime agreed, before pulling Tooru into a soft kiss. “And you did so well, Tooru. I’m so proud of you.”

Tooru sniffled, giving Hajime a watery smile. 

“I couldn’t have done it without Makki and Mattsun.”

Hajime turned to look at the betas then, but they got no further than a smile before he crushed them both into a tight hug.

“Thank you,” he said gruffly. “Seriously.”

“Hey, it’s alright,” Issei said, clasping the alpha on the shoulder. “We’re just glad we could be here with him.”

“Well, ‘glad’ might be stretching it,” Takahiro griped. “I did have to see your baby crowning, after all.”

“They’re getting married,” Tooru interjected, sticking his tongue out at Takahiro. “They got engaged while I was _giving birth,_ Hajime.”

The alpha chuckled, kneeling beside his omega again. 

“Of course they did. Congratulations, you two.”

“Of course, I still want a ring,” Takahiro said, poking Issei’s arm. “Don’t go stingy on me now.”

“I’ll get you one of those lollipop rings,” Issei shot back. “It’ll suit you better.”

“Okay, I’m going to go and show my darling boyfriend the real meaning of an engagement ring,” Takahiro declared. “Want us to call the pack for you?”

Hajime glanced down at Tooru. 

“Are you feeling up for it?”

Tooru nodded, smiling widely. 

“I want to show her off to the whole world, like Sawamura did with his son.”

“Maybe just the pack to start off with,” Hajime replied fondly. 

“Have you decided on a name?” Takahiro asked. “Just in case anyone wants to know.”

“Yes,” Tooru said, stroking his daughter’s tuft of hair. “We’re going to call her Megume.”

“It means ‘blessing’,” Hajime added proudly. “We thought it was fitting.”

Issei and Takahiro thought back to Tooru’s initial troubles conceiving, the long months when it had looked like their friends would never have a child, and neither one of them could deny Hajime’s statement.

She truly was their beautiful blessing.

~

**Bonus:**

When the rest of their pack appeared to ogle and marvel at their latest addition, Takahiro and Issei slipped outside.

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I am feeling especially glad that I will never have to go through that,” Takahiro joked.

“Me too,” Issei grinned. “I’m perfectly content to just be the favourite uncle.”

“Hey,” Takahiro protested, nudging his boyfriend’s side. “I’d totally be the favourite uncle.”

“You’d be the strict one,” Issei said, but there was a warm smile on his face, and the sweetness of it made Takahiro’s protests die on his tongue.

“You know I meant what I said right?” he asked abruptly.

Issei’s eyebrows tilted up in confusion. 

“Which part?”

“About Matsukawa being a nice family name. I really wouldn’t mind giving up Hanamaki for that.”

Realisation dawned on Issei’s face, and the next thing Takahiro knew his back was against the wall, with Issei’s lips firm against his.

“Good,” the taller beta said when they pulled apart. “Because I’d really like to marry you.”

“I’m glad,” Takahiro whispered, pressing another kiss to Issei’s cheek. “I think it’s long overdue.”

**Author's Note:**

> me: don't do another random marriage proposal  
> me @ me: have matsuhana get engaged while Tooru is giving birth
> 
> i hate myself but i also kind of don't??? wow
> 
> anyway, here's welcoming the first child to be revealed in this series, Iwaizumi Megume! Tooru's fast labours were inspired by my own mother, who was in labour for two hours with me (the eldest), 40 minutes with my brother (middle child), and 30 minutes with my sister (youngest). kudos to you mom, for dealing with that and not freaking tf out.
> 
> also for clarification: calling your midwife for a home birth is a thing in the uk, hence why it came to be a thing in this fic~
> 
> also also: makki's suggestion for an engagament ring was a shrek ring. look them up they exist
> 
> as always, thank you so much for reading, my tumblr is pkmnshippings if you wanna hit me up! i also now have a twitter by the same name ~~


End file.
